Open Wounds
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One Shot. Companion to My Favorite Mistake. When Alexis gets a call that her father is dying and wants to see her, painful memories start flooding back.


_**Story inspired by the Skillet song Open Wounds. **_

_**Fair Warning: This story deals with child abuse and suicide. If you can't handle that then please don't read.**_

_**Story is set after the events in My Favorite Mistake.**_

* * *

"Hello," Alexis said grabbing the phone as she cleaned up the dinner mess.

"Is this Alexis Carter," the woman on the line asked.

"Yes." She closed a plastic container and slid it into the fridge before turning her attention to the dirty dishes.

"Ms. Carter, I'm Eileen Donato. I'm a nurse at Central Carolina Hospital in Sanford, North Carolina," the woman informed her. "Your father Patrick Carter was admitted early this morning. He…"

"Look, Ms. Donato, I don't know why you're calling me," Alexis cut her off. "I haven't spoken to my father in years. If he went on a bender and injured himself that really doesn't concern me."

"He told me you wouldn't want to hear about him," Donato informed her. "Ms. Carter, your father has been in declining health for years."

"I'm sure that's true given his love of the bottle," Alexis replied. "I just don't see how…"

"Your father is dying, Ms. Carter," Donato informed her bluntly. "His liver is failing. He doesn't have much time left."

Alexis felt like she'd been hit in the stomach with a lead pipe. Though her relationship with her father had deteriorated drastically since her mother's death it was still a shock to hear the news that he was dying. She gripped the countertop and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Ms. Carter? Are you still there?"

"Yes," she croaked out and cleared her throat. "How long does he have?"

"A week? A couple of days? We're not really sure," Donato replied. "We're trying to keep him comfortable while he's with us. He mentioned a daughter and...he said he had burned this bridge long ago…I just…he's all alone here."

"Ms. Donato, I thank you for calling, but he's right. He burned this bridge a long time ago. I'm sorry, but I'm in Florida and I just can't drop everything to be by his side." With that Alexis hung up.

She leaned on the counter for a long while trying to steady her pounding heart. Tears pricked her eyes and she ground them away with the heels of her hands. She hated herself for shedding any tears for that man.

"You all right," Morgan asked, startling her.

She wiped at her face again and turned to face him, forcing a smile. "Fine," she lied.

He knew she was lying, but didn't press. She'd tell him when she was ready. "Who was on the phone?"

"Central Carolina Hospital."

Morgan's brows furrowed. "Matt and Jeff all right?" She nodded. "Gilbert?" She shook her head no. "Well, then why…"

"My father is dying," she said softly and bit her bottom lip.

He crossed the distance between them in two steps and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby." He knew about the estranged relationship Alexis had with her father, but the fact that she'd been crying was proof she still cared about the man…whether she admitted it or not.

"Don't be," she said pushing away from him. "I just…had a momentary lapse."

Morgan frowned and held her at arm's length. "I know he was awful to you growing up, Lexi, but he's still your father."

"No, Gilbert Hardy is my father," she replied. "Patrick Carter was just a sperm donor." With that she walked away from him and headed out onto the patio to watch her son playing in the yard.

She plopped down into a chair and fingered a long thin scar on the inside of her wrist as she stared off into the distance. Joseph looked up from his sandbox and waved to her, but she didn't see him.

"Lex, I don't know what he did to you, but that doesn't change the fact that…"

"Did I ever tell you how I got this scar," she asked, showing him her wrist.

"No," he replied, dropping into the chair next to her.

"It's a long story. One that I don't like to talk about very often," she sighed. "I…tried to kill myself when I was thirteen."

Morgan looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. All the time he knew her he had never known the origin of the scar.

"It's not something I'm proud of," she continued softly. "And…I don't ever want to do it again." She raked a hand through her chestnut locks. "Let me get Joey ready for bed and set him up with a DVD and I'll tell you exactly why I feel the way I do about my father."

He nodded mutely and watched her gather up her child, taking him inside to wash up and get changed for bed.

When she returned the yard was dark save for the patio light. She set a bottle of beer in front of him on the small table between the chairs and sat down with her own, taking a long sip.

"You know that my mother died when I was nine," she began. He nodded and allowed her to continue. "Looking back I suppose the abuse really started at mom's funeral."

_"Alexis, let's go," Patrick called to his daughter as he watched the last of the mourners leave. She was standing by her mother's grave, silent tears slipping down her chubby cheeks. "Alexis, now," he said taking her hand. _  
_  
"I wanna stay with momma," she moaned, pulling against his hand. _  
_  
"Your momma is gone, Alexis," Patrick said, his bottom lip quivering. "She's not here, darlin'." _  
_  
"No," Alexis cried, pulling her hand free from his and throwing herself down at the base of the headstone. She wrapped her arms around it and began to sob. "Momma!" _  
_  
"Alexis Theresa Carter, I said let's go," Patrick yelled and then looked around. Other mourners were gawking at the scene his pre-teen daughter was making. _  
_  
He picked her up and placed her on her feet, squatting down in front of her he grabbed her chin roughly and made her meet his eyes. "Your momma is dead and gone. Stop that damn crying right now or I'll give you something to cry about." _  
_  
The look in his eyes told her that he was serious. She stifled a sob, swallowing it back with a whimper. _  
_  
"Now you stop makin' a scene and let's go," he said standing to his full height and holding out his hand to her. _  
_  
Alexis hiccupped and swallowed another sob, taking his hand and allowing him to drag her away from her mother's grave. He opened up the passenger side door to the car and headed around to the driver's side as she got in. _  
_  
Alexis sat hiccupping in the passenger seat, tears still slipping down her cheeks. Patrick started the car and looked at her. _  
_  
"I meant what I said, Alexis," he said calmly. "You stop that cryin' now or I will give you a reason to cry!" _  
_  
She began to openly sob, burying her face in her hands. She had seen her father angry plenty of times in the past, but her mother had always been there to step in before he could ever do anything to her. Without her mother there to intercede she feared what he would do. _  
_  
"Alexis, damn it! Cut that out NOW!" When she only sobbed harder he yanked her hands away from her face and grasped her chin roughly, making her whimper in pain. "I said stop that damn crying right now, young lady. All the damn tears in the world can't bring your mother back." _  
_  
He released her, leaving red finger marks on her cheeks. _  
_  
"I'm…s-s-sorry…d-d-dad…d-d-dy," she stammered and swallowed another sob. "I…just..m-m-miss..m-m-mom…ma…so…m-m-much." Fat tears slipped down her cheeks as she spoke. _  
_  
Patrick's expression softened and he placed a hand over hers. "I do too, darlin'. I do too, but cryin' ain't gonna bring her back." _

Morgan waited to see if there was more to the story, but Alexis was quiet, caught up in her memories.

"Threatening you wasn't right and roughing you up the way he did definitely was wrong, but…I would hardly call that abuse," he finally said.

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "That was the last time he was sober," she replied. "After that day he followed up a threat with a smack or the belt. The alcohol made him…less mindful of limitations."

Silence passed between Alexis and Morgan for a while as they both sipped their drinks. Morgan knew there was more to tell, but he didn't want to rushed her. He waited patiently until she began to speak again.

_"Lex?" _  
_  
Alexis gasped, hiccupping back a sob and ground the tears from her face as she turned to gaze to the source of the voice. Twelve year old Jeff Hardy stood there, concern swimming in his green eyes. _  
_  
"I went to see if you wanted to hang out by the lake and you weren't home, but I see you beat me here," he said taking a seat next to her on the tree stump. He slid an arm around her waist. Her sharp intake of breath alerted him that she had a new injury. _  
_  
She pulled away from him and walked to the water's edge, sitting down in the grass. _  
_  
Jeff followed suit and knelt beside her, gently grasping the hem of her shirt he pulled it up to reveal her back. His breath caught in his throat and tears stung his eyes as he stared at large bruises on his best friend's back. They ran from left to right in three rows. _  
_  
"What'd he do this with," he asked softly. _  
_  
Alexis broke down, pulling her shirt down to cover the bruising. "A ruler," she sniffled. _  
_  
"Why?" _  
_  
She looked back at him over her shoulder, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Does he need a reason, Jeff?" She'd been dealing with the abuse for almost two years now. "He was drunk and mad." _  
_  
Jeff leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. She whimpered and he loosened his grip, not wanting to cause her further pain. _  
_  
"You have to show daddy, Lex." _  
_  
"What for," she moaned. "No one is going to help me." _  
_  
"ALEXIS!" _  
_  
Her eyes widened and both children scrambled to their feet. Jeff instinctively shoved her behind him, ready to protect her if need be. _  
_  
"Let's go," Jeff said taking her hand and dragging her away from the lake. _  
_  
"He'll be mad, Jeff," she wailed, but allowed him to continue to drag her along. _  
_  
"Don't worry about that. Daddy won't let him hurt you," Jeff said. _  
_  
They made it Jeff's house a few minutes later, both children gasping for air as they bounded through the doors. _  
_  
"Jeff, what in God's name…" Gilbert stopped in mid-sentence when he heard Patrick screaming for Alexis. "What is that man doing now?" _  
_  
"You have to protect, Lexi, daddy," Jeff panted. "Look!" He spun Alexis around and whipped her shirt up revealing her bruises. _  
_  
"Alexis, darlin', did your daddy do this to you," Gilbert asked. She stared at the floor between her feet and nodded. _  
_  
"See, daddy," Jeff asked. "You thought I was makin' it up, but I wasn't. He's been hittin' her. He's been doin' it for a long time." _  
_  
"All right, Jeffrey," Gilbert said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Take Alexis up to the bathroom and help her wash her face. I'll handle Patrick." _  
_  
Jeff nodded and took Alexis' hand, leading her up the stairs. When they got to the top of the landing Matt poked his head out of his room. "What's goin' on? I hear yellin'." _  
_  
"Daddy's talkin' to Lexi's dad," Jeff replied. _  
_  
"Why," Matt asked following his brother and his friend to the bathroom. _  
_  
"He's been beatin' her, Matt." _  
_  
"Jeff, daddy told you that disciplinin' a child doesn't mean they're gettin' a beatin'." _  
_  
"Then explain this," Jeff said showing Matt Alexis' back. "Is that discipline, Matt?" _  
_  
The elder Hardy brother stared at Alexis dumbfounded. For a long time he'd been hearing stories from Jeff about how Patrick was abusing Alexis. Neither he nor their father had fully believed him. The so called beatings had always followed some form of misbehaving on Alexis' part. _  
_  
"Alexis," Gilbert said from behind Matt in the bathroom doorway. "Matthew and Jeffrey are going to walk you to your house to pick up some clothes in a little while. Your daddy agreed it would be best if you stayed with us for a couple of days. All right?" _  
_  
She nodded, still not meeting his gaze. _  
_  
"Boys, go wait for Alexis downstairs." _  
_  
"Yessir," both Hardy boys said and left. _  
_  
Gilbert entered the bathroom and tucked a finger under Alexis' chin, tilting her head up. The pain he saw in the child's eyes broke his heart. He wished he could do more for her, but it was a struggle just to keep his own children fed and clothed. _  
_  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know about this sooner, sweetheart," he said softly. "You can come here anytime you need to, darlin'. I just wish I could do more." _  
_  
Tears slipped down Alexis' cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you," she sobbed. _  
_  
Gilbert allowed her to cry, wrapping his arms around her and soothing her as best he could. _

"Momma," a little voice pulled Alexis away from her memories.

She wiped tears from her cheeks. "You should be asleep by now, young man," she said trying not to sound like she'd been crying.

"Nemo won't play," he pouted.

"I guess you watched him too much." She ruffled his hair and gave him a small smile. "Then it's light's out time. It's too late to pick a new movie," she said. She stood and looked over her shoulder at Morgan. "I'll be right back."

He downed the rest of his beer. "Take your time," he replied. "I think I'm gonna get ready for bed. I'll be in the bedroom."

She nodded and ushered her son inside.

When Alexis entered the bedroom several minutes later she found Morgan checking his messages on his phone. His large frame was sprawled out on the bed, his feet hanging off the end. The image brought a smile to her face.

Morgan looked up from his phone and was surprised by her expression. He shut the phone off and set it aside on the nightstand. "It's good to see you smiling, baby."

"I think it's time to invest in a bigger bed," she chuckled as she quickly changed for bed and crawled in beside him.

"Does that mean this thing is gettin' serious," he asked as she curled up at his side, pulling his large arm around her.

She looked at him with a smile and kissed him softly. "Has it been that long since you've been in a serious relationship?"

He chuckled, hugging her to him and kissing the crown of her head. "How about we get some sleep? Joey'll be up bright and early tomorrow."

Alexis nodded with a soft yawn. She'd had enough of her visit down memory lane for one night. Morgan shut off the bedside lamp and the two snuggled up to sleep. They were both sound asleep in moments.

Alexis fell into a fitful slumber. She knew it would be a bad idea to stir up the past, but she had no idea how bad.

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Alexis." _  
_  
The thirteen year old looked up from her book and found a small heart shaped box of chocolates being held out to her by Jeff Hardy. _  
_  
"Jeffy," she smiled, accepting the gift. "Thank you." _  
_  
She stood to hug him and he awkwardly leaned in and kissed her. His aim was off and the kiss landed half on her cheek and half on her lips. _  
_  
"What was that," she giggled, pulling away from her friend to look at him. _  
_  
Jeff blushed, looking down at his feet. "A kiss," he muttered. "It was nothin'. Just forget about it." _  
_  
Alexis smirked. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, do you really think that's any way to kiss a girl?" _  
_  
His blush deepened and he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. _  
_  
"Come here," she said taking his hands and pulling him down to the step beside her. "You have to aim for the lips, Jeffy. You think you can do that?" _  
_  
"I guess," he muttered, leaning in. He pulled back when she closed her eyes. "What are you doin'?" _  
_  
"You close your eyes when someone kisses you," she explained. "I used to see my momma do it all the time when daddy kissed her." _  
_  
"All right then," Jeff said closing his eyes and leaning in. _  
_  
Their lips met and for a while they stayed like that until Jeff opened an eye and then pulled away from her. _  
_  
"Why'd you stop," she demanded. _  
_  
"Somethin's not right." _  
_  
Alexis' face screwed up and she scratched her head. "Maybe…you need to have your arms around me." _  
_  
Jeff shrugged, wrapping his arms around her before closing his eyes and once again leaning in to kiss her. _  
_  
The children didn't get the chance to kiss for long before the sound of shuffling steps came from inside the house. The front door banged open and Patrick stood in the doorway, his bleary eyes swept over Jeff and then Alexis. _  
_  
"What the hell are you doin' to my daughter," he slurred. _  
_  
"It was innocent, daddy," Alexis exclaimed, shooting to her feet. _  
_  
"Shut up," Patrick yelled backhanding her. Alexis fell to the steps with a whimper, holding her throbbing cheek. _  
_  
"STOP THAT," Jeff yelled getting to his feet. "It was just a kiss! It was an innocent kiss!" _  
_  
Patrick ignored Jeff, reaching down and yanking Alexis up by her hair. _  
_  
"NO! DADDY DON'T," she screamed as he dragged her into the house. _  
_  
Jeff attempted to follow only to have the door slammed in his face. He pounded on it yelling to be let in as he listened Patrick battering his best friend._

Alexis sat up in bed with gasp. The tears streaming down her face.

"Lexi? What is it," Morgan asked sleepily.

"Just a dream," she murmured, willing her heart to stop thudding in her chest. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Just a horrible dream."

"About your father?"

She nodded.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no, but told him what had happened anyway.

"It's all right, baby. He can't hurt you anymore." He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"I know," she sighed. "It was just so…vivid."

"So, Jeff Hardy was your first kiss," he asked. "I thought you said the Hardys were like brothers to you." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

With a groan Alexis smacked his arm. "They are. We were teenagers, Matt, and Jeff was the only boy I even spoke to back then aside from his brother Matt."

She raked a hand through her hair and sighed. "I suppose I should tell you the rest of what happened that night. If I don't I'll just wake up from another nightmare of the past."

_Later that night when Jeff climbed through Alexis' bedroom window he found her lying facedown on the bed. Soft music filled the room from the radio on her dresser in the corner. He crawled into bed next to her, sliding an arm around her shoulders. _  
_  
"I can't take him anymore, Jeff," she said, her voice muffled by the pillows. "I have to get away from him." _  
_  
"Where would you go?" _  
_  
"Anywhere as long as it's away from him." _  
_  
She picked her head up and looked at him. Jeff gasped seeing the black eye that had already begun to swell shut. _  
_  
"Lex, pack a bag." _  
_  
"Jeff," she began, but he silenced her with a kiss. _  
_  
"You're gettin' away from that jerk and I'm helpin' you." _  
_  
He jumped up from the bed and grabbed a bag, shoving her clothes into it. Alexis slid painfully from the bed and stopped him, taking the bag and setting it aside. _  
_  
Jeff looked at her, confusion in his green eyes. _  
_  
"Where would I go, Jeff? I don't have any money." _  
_  
Jeff bit his bottom lip. He knew she was right, but his mind scrambled for a solution. _  
_  
"I can borrow money from Matt," he offered. _  
_  
"And what will you tell your dad when he finds out?" _  
_  
"Lex…I just wanna help." _  
_  
She hugged him tightly. "I know you do and I love you for that, Jeffy. I really do. Go on home before my dad finds you here." _  
_  
Jeff let out a sad sigh, but nodded, heading to the window. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend as she crawled back into bed and buried her face in the pillows. He knew in that moment that he couldn't leave her. _  
_  
Alexis looked up when she felt the bed shift next to her. "Jeff, what are…." _  
_  
He placed a finger over her lips to silence her. "I won't leave you, Lexi." With that he carefully wrapped her up in his arms and held her as she let the tears flow. _

"After that night I sort of checked out emotionally. I didn't really care what he did to me anymore. I felt trapped so when he started in on me…I just blanked out. Jeff would sneak into my room a lot after that," Alexis told Morgan. "It was innocent really. He was fourteen and I was just thirteen. He thought he could protect me. Sometimes Matt would come with him and they would keep watch over me."

"If Jeff or Matt was always there then how did you…" He wasn't sure how to finish the question.

"My grades began to slip," Alexis explained. "I had managed to toss any notes that my teachers sent home and since I was the one who got the mail I tossed out any letters that came to the house. Unfortunately my guidance counselor felt the need to speak to my father about my grades and called the house."

She took a deep shuddering breath and blew it out.

"He was waiting for me on the porch when I got home from school that afternoon."

_Alexis headed up the path to her house with Jeff. The two were happily chattering away until Jeff stopped in his tracks, his eyes fixed on the porch. _  
_  
"Jeffy, what is it?" She turned her gaze to the porch and saw her father standing there. He wasn't exactly drunk, but he wasn't sober either. _  
_  
"Alexis, get in the house now," Patrick growled. "Jeffrey, you get on home." _  
_  
Alexis obediently took a step toward the house, but Jeff stopped her. "What are you going to do to her?" _  
_  
"That is between my daughter and I," Patrick replied. _  
_  
"Jeff, go," Alexis said. _  
_  
"But…" _  
_  
"Please." _  
_  
Jeff shifted his gaze from Alexis to Patrick and back again. He leaned in so that Patrick wouldn't hear. "I'll check on you later tonight." Alexis gave a slight nod and headed up the steps to the house. _  
_  
"Get inside," Patrick rumbled, shoving her through the open door._

"During the course of that beating I learned that my father wished I had died instead of my mother," Alexis sniffled.

"He told you that," Morgan asked incredulously.

Alexis shook her head. "Not in so many words, but his silence when I asked the question spoke volumes."

_Alexis sat with her back against the foot of her bed. Her ribs ached and the backs of her thighs were sore and blistered from the belt. Her bedroom door was slightly ajar and the sounds of old home movies wafted up the stairs to her room. _  
_  
It had become a nightly ritual for her father. He'd beat her, drink some more and pass out in front of the TV as home movies played until the tape ran out. _  
_  
Alexis had endured that night's beating as she always did, but when he started in on her about her grades she lost it. She'd begun to mouth off about him not really caring about her grades. The only reason he was upset was because he'd gotten a call from the school. _  
_  
That had led to Patrick backhanding her. Alexis snaked her tongue out to touch her split lip, wincing at the twinge of pain it brought. She'd glared up at her father and demanded to know if he wished she'd died instead of her mother. Patrick was silent as if pondering the question before his brow furrowed and he began to kick her in the ribs. _  
_  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as Alexis listened to the sound of her family at happier times. She covered her ears with her hands. Listening to her mother's voice was just too painful. _  
_  
"Lexi. Lexi, darling." _  
_  
The words made Alexis' head shoot up, eyes darting around the room. Her mother's voice was clear as a bell. It was almost as if the woman were standing in the room with her. _  
_  
"Lexi, come to me, darling." _  
_  
"Momma," she whimpered. _  
_  
Unable to stand her mother beckoning to her anymore she stood and padded down the hall to the bathroom. _  
_  
"I'm coming, momma," she said softly as she browsed through the medicine cabinet over the sink. Unable to find anything of any use to swallow her eyes rested upon her father's straight razor. _  
_  
She pulled it out, unsheathing the blade. It was old and bit rusty in places, but still sharp enough to cut. Her father used it on the rare occasions he wanted to look presentable. She remembered watching him lather up and use the blade to shave when she was younger. He'd told her that the razor had belonged to his father. _  
_  
Clutching the blade in her hand she sat with her back against the bathtub and held up her left wrist, clenching her fist tightly to make the veins more prominent. Holding her breath she placed the cool blade against her skin and sliced up toward her elbow. _  
_  
Blinking back tears she watched as a crimson gash about three inches long formed. The blood beaded and ran down her arm quickly forming a puddle on the floor. The edges of the room began to blur as she fumbled to grasp the blade in her left hand and tried to do the same to her right wrist. Her grip weakened and the blade clattered to the floor. She could hear the sound of her mother's singing as the world faded to black._

Alexis wiped the tears from her face and turned her gaze to Morgan. He was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as he held it.

"Jeff filled me in on what happened after I lost consciousness," she explained. "He'd come back to check on me and found my room empty. He knew my father was passed out downstairs so he checked the other rooms on the second floor. He found me in a puddle of blood in the bathroom."

"I imagine that was a scary sight for a fourteen year old kid to stumble onto," Morgan said, pulling her into his arms.

"Matt said he was in shock for nearly two days," Alexis replied. "Gilbert had to physically take Jeff by the hand, strip him and wash him up because of all the blood he had all over him." She buried her face in Morgan's chest and he could feel the fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. "I owe Jeff my life. If he hadn't shown up when he did I…"

"Shhhh," Morgan cooed, rubbing her back. "Let's not think about that, baby. He did show up and you're here now. That's all that matters."

She nodded, sniffling. "After I was released from the hospital Gilbert took me in. He refused to let me go back to my father's house and my doctors weren't too keen on letting me go back to a situation where I might relapse. My father signed over custody without a fight. I think that's what hurt the most."

Morgan lay there with Alexis in his arms not knowing what to say. She'd told him about her abusive father when they'd first started dating, but up until now he hadn't known the extent of the abuse. He held her tightly and made a mental note to thank Jeff for saving her life that night.

They lay in silence until Morgan eventually heard Alexis' breathing even out and become deeper. When he was sure she was sleeping soundly he gently pulled free of her and grabbing his phone padded down the hall to make a call.

"Jeff, yeah I know it's late. I'm sorry if I woke you," he said softly. "Lexi got a call about her father from a hospital up there earlier."

"Daddy mentioned that Patrick was sick," Jeff replied.

"He's dying, Jeff," Morgan replied. "A nurse called to try to get Lex to come visit him. She told me all about what he put her through and…her suicide attempt. She's never opened up to me about all that before."

"That's not something she likes to talk about," Jeff sighed. "It's not something I even like to remember. I was head over heels for Lex back then. I was just a dumb kid with a crush."

"I'd say you did a good job of saving her life, man. That's gotta count for something."

"I couldn't lose her," Jeff replied softly. "Not because of some piece of shit who didn't want to be a single father."

"So…I suppose calling you to see if you can talk Lexi into seeing her father was a bad idea," Morgan sighed.

Jeff was silent for a while. "It would give her closure," he finally said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I was hoping that it would ease some of her pain if she spoke to him one last time."

"Or at the very least she could tell him what a terrible father he was and finally get that off her chest. Daddy said he's pretty sick so she shouldn't feel intimidated by him now."

"Right," Morgan agreed. He could hear talking in the background and heard Jeff explaining to Beth what was going on.

"All right. I'll give her a call in the morning and see what I can do," Jeff finally said. "No promises though."

"Thanks, Jeff. I tried to talk to her about it, but…I think it would carry more weight coming from you."

They hung up and Morgan headed back to bed. Alexis was still sleeping when he got to the bedroom and he carefully crawled back into bed with her, wrapping her up in his arms.

* * *

"Joey, your pannycakes are ready," Alexis called her son to the table. Morgan finally emerged from the bedroom, grinding the sleep from his eyes. "Morning, sleepyhead," she smiled giving him a peck on the cheek. "Coffee?"

"Please," he grunted taking a seat at the table. Joseph gave him a sticky grin when he looked up from his breakfast at the large man. Morgan returned the smile and ruffled the child's hair.

Alexis set a cup of coffee down in front of Morgan and a plate of pancakes before taking a seat herself with her own plate and cup. They all ate in silence for a while before Alexis spoke.

"So, you're a sneaky one," she said taking a sip of coffee.

Morgan stopped chewing and looked at her, arching a brow.

"Jeff called this morning. Said he'd spoken to you last night," she clarified.

Morgan took a sip of coffee and swallowed hard, hoping she wasn't angry with him. "I just feel that…"

Alexis held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not mad, Matt. I understand your concern. Jeff agrees that this would give me closure and…there are things that I really should get off my chest." Her gaze flitted from the clock on the microwave to her son. "Joey, daddy'll be here soon to get you. Finish up your breakfast, honey."

"Then…you're going," Morgan asked.

Alexis nodded. "My flight leaves in a couple of hours. I would have woken you up to let you know, but you looked so peaceful and…after you stayed up with me last night I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Morgan smiled. "Are you all packed?"

"I'm only staying one night," she replied as she cleared away the dirty dishes and sent her son into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. "I'll be staying with Jeff and Beth since Matt's out of town."

Morgan pitched in, clearing his own plate and mug. "Well, I'm glad you're going," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

She leaned back against his chest, savoring the warmth of his body. She knew it'd be a few days before they'd be able to see each other again. He'd be on a road trip when she got back to Florida.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she murmured.

"We'll be back together before you know it," Morgan replied.

"Momma! I need help," Joseph called from the bathroom.

Alexis chuckled. "I better go see what he's gotten himself into."

* * *

After settling in at Jeff and Beth's Alexis decided she couldn't put off visiting her father any longer. She had called when she first got to the house to see how he was doing. The nurse who'd answered the phone explained that he didn't have much more time and encouraged her to get there soon to say her goodbyes.

"Do you want one of us to come in with you," Beth asked as she parked the car in front of the hospital.

"You don't have to do this alone, Lex," Jeff added turning around in the passenger seat to face her.

"Yes, I do," Alexis replied looking up at the building. "This is something I really do have to do on my own." With that she got out of the car and headed inside.

Jeff unhooked his seatbelt and had the door open before Beth grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing? She said she needs to do this on her own."

Jeff gently removed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm not lettin' her face that man alone. I don't care how sick he is. Patrick Carter is the one person on the planet who can always turn her back into that scared little girl she used to be no matter how long it's been since she's seen him."

"I'll be here when you two are ready to go," Beth replied.

She knew better than to argue with Jeff about Alexis. They shared a bond that she could never fully understand because she didn't grow up with them. Jeff leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before heading into the hospital.

* * *

Alexis identified herself to the woman behind the nurses station and explained that Eileen Donato had called her about her father's condition. Donato didn't have a shift that night, but the nurse Alexis spoke to was kind enough to direct her to her father's room and gave her word that she'd let Eileen know she'd shown up after all.

"How is he," Alexis asked the woman.

"He's in pain," the nurse, who identified herself as Candice, replied. "He's on morphine so he's in and out…mostly out."

Alexis nodded that she understood and gazed down the hall toward her father's room.

Candice placed a hand over Alexis' and gave it a little squeeze. "He'll be happy that you're here," she said smiling slightly. "You're all he talks about. He really does love you."

"Thank you," Alexis said pulling her hand away. The woman obviously didn't know the man in her care at all.

She headed down the hall and stopped in front of her father's room. He was the only occupant and she stood in the doorway staring at him for a long while. The man who always seemed to loom over her as a child now looked small and frail. There were tubes and wires everywhere and his breathing was labored.

She was steeling herself to finally make her presence known when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was ready to curse out the nurse, but bit her tongue when she glanced over her shoulder and found Jeff standing there.

"I'll be right here if you need me," he said.

She nodded a thanks and headed into the room, pulling a chair over to the bed. Hearing the chair scraping against the floor Patrick open his eyes with a lot of effort. His bleary eyes tried to focus and he blinked a few times not believing what he was seeing.

"Alexis?"

"Yes, it's me…daddy," she replied.

"Eileen said…"

"I wasn't going to come," she cut him off. "But I had a change of heart."

"I'm glad you're here," he said, pressing the button on the bedrail to raise the head of his bed. He grimaced as the bed lurched into motion.

"I didn't come for you," she replied, her eyes cold. "Do you really think I have any love you for you after all the shit you put me through when I was growing up?"

"Alexis, darlin', I was doin' the best I could for you."

"Getting shitfaced and beating me into submission isn't doing the best you could," Alexis snapped.

She could see the fire in his eyes, but he was too weak to lash out at her. He grimaced, but the fire never left his eyes. She could tell that if he wasn't so weak she'd be on the floor by now.

"I made mistakes, Alexis. I understand that now. It took me being at death's door to fully understand that. I'd give anything to go back and do things the right way." He reached out for her hands, but she pulled them away. He sighed sadly. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't blame you for bein' angry."

"I'm not angry anymore," Alexis replied softly. Seeing what her father had become had taken most of the fight out of her. "I came to give you a piece of my mind." A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away. "I wanted you to suffer as much as I did growing up, but…no matter what I say couldn't possibly cause you any more pain than you're already in now."

She motioned toward the morphine pump and the button in his hand that he was now pressing for relief. Though their meeting had been short he was pressing the button regularly despite the fact that machine had a lockout mechanism to avoid an overdose.

"You caused such deep wounds, daddy," she sniffled. "I don't know if they'll ever heal."

Patrick let out a long breath as the morphine now coursed through his veins, taking the edge off his pain.

"I was sufferin', darlin'," he muttered. "When your mother died I felt like my world ended. I'm not trying to make excuses for the way I treated you. I know it was wrong and nothing I say can change that. You just reminded me so much of your momma and I was angry at her for leaving and angry at myself for letting her slip away."

From the doorway Jeff had listened to the conversation between father and daughter, his heart breaking for Alexis.

"I'm not askin' for forgiveness, Alexis," Patrick said, his words slurring due to the morphine. "I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for what I did to you and my biggest regret in life will always be…losin'…you."

As he slipped into unconsciousness Alexis let the tears fall. Jeff came into the room, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

"All these years I've waited to hear those words," she sobbed. "I hate that it took him dying to finally say them."

"I know," Jeff said rubbing her back. "We should go and let him sleep."

* * *

That night Alexis got the call that her father had finally passed on. She decided to stay to make the proper arrangements and see to it that her father was buried next to her mother. While she could never forget what he'd done to her Alexis knew that the wounds her father caused were finally healing little by little.


End file.
